


Thus Kindly I Scatter

by Bae_Belladonna



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, based off a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_Belladonna/pseuds/Bae_Belladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll not leave thee, thou lone one! To pine on the stem; Since the lovely are sleeping, Go sleep thou with them. Thus kindly I scatter Thy leaves o'er the bed, Where thy mates of the garden Lie scentless and dead.</p>
<p>The effect of Summer's disappearance on the original heiress of the SDC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thus Kindly I Scatter

**Author's Note:**

> soo, this was an idea I got after a post i saw on @rwby-conversations over on tumblr, so the credit for this totally goes to that post and submission. It's definitely ooc but hey, it's fiction right?

Winter Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest functioning corporation in all of Remnant. From the day she was born, everyone has held her up on a pedestal, proclaiming that she will succeed her father and continue doing a stellar job in running the company.

She is well mannered, poised, proper, and everything else in between. Many people wanted to meet her and many more wanted to be her. Yes, Winter Schnee is the pure image of perfection and anybody who’s anybody knows it.

So currently, standing at exactly forty three inches tall, said pristine heiress wears a deep scowl on her face as she peers into the portable cot at the squirming bundle lying inside.

“You cry too much…” Winter grumbles, though she knows her words are falling on deaf ears. She continues to scowl at her newborn sister, however, as if her glares alone would get her point across.

And she’s not wrong. Ever since her parents had brought Weiss home from the hospital, the infant would cry nonstop, much to Winter’s annoyance. Make no mistake, she’s absolutely thrilled over the idea of being a big sister and it means that she won’t be as lonely anymore. But she just wishes that babies weren’t so darn _loud_.

Sighing quietly, Winter leans into the cot and wiggles her fingers, drawing an excited coo from her sister. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips when Weiss gasps quietly and gently grasps onto her fingers.

Seeing her sister’s eyes widen in interest take Winter back to the night where the Schnee manor had been attacked on a night her parents were away. She hadn’t been exactly sure what was going on, but she remembers waking up in the middle of the night to the sounds of broken glass and shouting. She could hear the house staff scrambling about, only adding to the ruckus. Despite her own fear, she quickly gathered her snoozing sister into a bundle of blankets and hid in a closet. She gently bounced Weiss in her arms, much like she had seen their mother do in order to ensure that the child didn’t wake. It had to have been about an hour before anyone found them there.

The feeling of wetness on her fingers shakes Winter from her stupor and her eyes flash to where Weiss has somehow managed to put her fingers in her mouth. Making a face, Winter snatches her hand away quickly. “Gross…” she mutters, eyebrows raising when Weiss whimpers and whines. “ _Oh no_ ….”

Sure enough, the whines and whimpers turn into wails, and it’s all Winter can do not to put her hands over her ears to drown out the noise. “Don’t you do anything other than cry!?” as if on cue, Weiss quiets, her cries turning into small sniffles.

It’s then that Winter notices a stranger making their way up the path. A small frown creases her features as she silently wonders why this person is wearing a cloak in the spring time. She watches as the stranger exchanges a few words with one of the guards, before proceeding further towards the manor.

As the stranger nears, Winter can discern that they are in fact a woman with the only thing visible beneath her white cloak is the thick boots laced up to the calf and the sword hilted at her hip. Her features are completely hidden, except for the wisps of crimson that frame her face.

Winter realizes that she must have been caught staring when the strange woman walks right up to her and stops only a couple of feet away. There is a silent exchange between the two as each does her own mental analysis of the other. Finally, it’s the stranger who speaks first.

“Hello little one, what’s your name?” the woman asks, her voice is smooth and light with a hint of interest and gentleness as to not startle the child.

Winter purses her lips tightly for a moment as she continues to stare at the woman. Her parents had always taught her never to talk to strangers, but if this woman had spoken to the guards, it must be okay, right?

“I’m Winter…” she answers, though the uncertainty is clear in her voice. The wind blows the woman’s hair slightly, revealing a set of gentle silver eyes.

A soft laugh follows as the woman extends her hand from beneath her cloak. “It’s nice to meet you Winter. My name is Summer Rose.” She says, her smile widening when Winter gently shakes her hand. A soft noise grabs her attention and she risks a glance to the source. “And who is this little bundle asleep in her cot?”

“This is my new sister, Weiss.” Winter responds, her eyes narrowed and a pout forming on her lips as she glares at her sibling. “She cries a lot…”

At this, Summer laughs openly. “Babies tend to do that. I’ve recently found that out with my friend’s newborn.” She explains before peering into the cot once more. “Are you being a good sister looking after her? I’m sure the recent attack must have frightened you.”

Winter tenses at the mention of the attack before her gaze falls to the ground. “I-I didn’t feel scared…” Lie. “But I was afraid that they would hurt my sister. I didn’t want them to get to Weiss so I took her and we hid…”

“That was very brave of you. You’ll make a very good huntress.” Summer chuckles, placing a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I better go and speak with your father now. Continue to look after your little sister Winter.”

“I will...I’ll always look after her.”

\---

Though she would never admit it out loud, Winter is thrilled to find out that the meeting outside wasn’t the last she’ll see of Summer. However, she isn’t exactly sure how she feels about being assigned a babysitter.

“She’s not your babysitter dear, she’s going to be your guardian.” Her father had explained. “With recent events, it’s only best that someone is with you at all times to ensure your safety.”

No matter how her father had explained it to her, Winter still considers it to be a babysitter type of situation, but thankfully she likes summer so she’ll let it slide.

Winter is overly excited over the fact that she has a real life huntress as her personal guard. She takes great joy in the moments where Summer tells her the stories of various missions she’s been on and even the time that she spent at Beacon Academy years ago. Summer had even explained to her the concept of aura and assured her that one day when the time is right, she’ll discover what makes her special.

It is then that Winter had decided that she wants to be a huntress when she grows up. She wants to be the one to protect others and defeat the Grimm to make Remnant a better place. She spends months upon months dreaming of being the world’s best huntress.

One day, she approaches Summer while she’s cleaning her weapon. Winter admires it for a small moment before snagging the older woman’s attention.

“Can you teach me how to fight?”

Summer is slightly taken aback by the question and she blinks silently for a moment before looking up. “Um…what brought this on?”

“Because I wanna be like you. I wanna be a huntress and fight the bad stuff.” Winter explains with a shrug as she glances at her now two year old sister toddling about the room. “And I want to make sure I’m able to protect Weiss from stuff like that.”

Once again Summer is silent. Taking this all in, a small smile tugs at her lips when she realizes that Winter no longer sees her as a guard or a babysitter but as a role model. It makes her proud that she’s had a positive influence on the once aloof heiress.

“I will speak to your father about it and then I’ll let you know, okay?” she responds, tilting her head when Winter appears to pout. “Hey snowflake, why the long face? You know if you’re not careful your face will stick like that.”

“I know…it’s just Daddy’s never around enough and if you do find time to ask him if you can train me he’ll probably say no. I’m supposed to run the company after all.”

“And is that not what you want?”

“No! It sounds boring and dumb and if it means I’m gonna be gone all the time I don’t wanna.”

Standing, Summer places her hands on Winter’s shoulders. “Winter, no one can force you into doing anything that you don’t want to do no matter what is expected of you. Follow through with what you want and I promise you that you will always find happiness.” She explains, hoping her words have sunk in. “No come on, I think it’s time we put your sister down for a nap, don’t you?”

Though it took some persuading and convincing, Winter’s father had finally agreed to let Summer train her in the art of combat. At first, things had been a little shaky, what with Winter not being used to the practice sword, but Summer had commented that she was a fast learner and that in no time she would be constructing her own personal weapon to use.

With each passing day, Winter found herself improving and it wasn’t before long that she, by accident in a strange incident, that she had the ability to cast glyphs. While it was something that Summer was highly unfamiliar with, she tried to help her protégé as much as she could.

It came as sudden news on the day that Summer told Winter that she wouldn’t be around for awhile and someone else would be assigned to her and Weiss’ projection. It saddened her that her mentor wasn’t going to be around but she had promised Summer that she would keep up her training. It’s when Summer returns that she practically has a fit.

“You had a baby?! And you didn’t tell me?!”

“Well, snowflake, it….never came up?” Summer tries and for the first time in her life she feels uncomfortable under a seven year old’s gaze. “I have pictures?”

“Show meeeee!”

A flash of white emits an audible ‘oof’ from Summer as a small body is thrown into her own. Chuckling, her hand disappears beneath her cloak before reappearing with a few photographs.

Winter ah’s quietly as Summer flicks through the photos, all of them depicting a tiny newborn with dark red hair where’s she’s held by a yellow haired girl who looks to be Weiss’ age.

“She’s so cute! What’s her name?” the heiress exclaims excitedly.

“Her name’s Ruby.” Seeing Winter moving to continue, she quickly cuts in. “And before you ask, yes, she does cry a lot.”

Winter’s mouth snaps shut as she continues to ogle at the photos. She contemplates asking about the girl with the yellow hair but she decides against it. But she can tell that she must be Ruby’s sister, with the way she’s holding her. It kind of reminds her of herself and Weiss.

“C’mon snowflake, show me what you’ve been up to while I was away.” Summer states as she places the photos back beneath her cloak. “See if you’ve found anything out about those glyphs of yours.”

And show her she did. Winter had been working nonstop, with the smallest of aids from her father, to harness her semblance. So far all she had been able to do was move things around, but it was a start.

It was not surprise however, that with Summer’s help she found herself beginning to improve. Though there would be times that she pushed herself far too hard to the point of exhaustion but each time, Summer was there to hold her and make sure she didn’t do something foolish like that again.

Winter was thankful for her mentor who she had grown to look at as far more of a parental figure than her own parents who were always away for this that and the other. While she did miss her parents dearly and she longed to show them what all she had learned, she was glad she had Summer who continued to encourage and support her.

Even as time had passed, the two had grown in their relationship. Summer had noticed how much Winter admired her, with the longing hugs she’d receive from the heiress whenever she had to leave and they were always hugs that she would always gladly return.

Much to Winter’s disappointment, while Summer was appointed to be her guardian, she was still very much a huntress and she had mandatory duties she needed attend to. It wasn’t as if Winter wasn’t used to her mentor being away on missions but it still saddened her every time Summer had to leave.

It was one fateful day when Winter was thirteen that her father brought her the news. She had been waiting patiently for Summer to arrive at the time she would always arrive. But this time, she didn’t. At first she thought she was just running late, but after about two and a half hours, she felt as if something was wrong.

It was then that her father made his presence known. He explained to her that something had went wrong and there was some sort of accident. His words seemed like nonsense to her ears and the only thing she managed to catch was Summer _wouldn’t_ be returning.

“What do you mean she’s not coming back? Summer is the best huntress out there.” this wasn’t making any sense to her. Nothing bad would ever happen to Summer, right?

“Winter I am sorry…but you shouldn’t dwell on it much. You’ve got your studies to focus on.” And with her, her cold father takes his leave without as much as another word.

It is later that same night that Winter finds herself sitting silently in her bedroom. She wipes away a single stray tear as she tries to come to terms with the fact that Summer won’t be coming back at all. In fact, she’s so lost in her own thoughts that she doesn’t hear her bedroom door creak open.

“Winter…?” Weiss ponders curiously, wondering why her sister is sitting in the dark, although the quiet sniffling soon tells her why. “Why’re you crying?”

“I’m not crying. Go away.” The older girl attempts with as much firmness as she can muster. The last thing she wants is for her younger sister to see her upset.

“Is it because Summer didn’t come today? How come she didn’t come today, she always comes?”

“She’s not coming back Weiss. She’s gone.”

“Gone? Like…?”

“Gone like gone forever!” Winter snaps before dropping her voice. “She’s never coming back.”

Weiss watches her sister for a moment before climbing onto her bed. She wraps her arms around her torso before resting her cheek against her shoulder. “I’m sorry...I’ll miss her.”

“Me too…” Winter murmurs, surrendering to her emotions as her tears silently begin to fall. Despite being the older sister, this time, she needs Weiss to look after her.

\---

The Altesian Specialist narrows her eyes against the sunlight as she steps off of her airship flanked by guards. Her hands are clasped behind her back and her posture rigid as she begins to take in her surroundings. Beacon Academy for hunters and huntresses in training. The same academy she had always dreamed of attending but forewent admission for attending Atlas Academy before joining their armed forces.

Turning her back on the school, she closes her eyes as an onslaught of memories come rushing back. She did not come for this nor does she have the time for such feelings.

“Ma’am are you-”

“I’m fine.” She snaps, holding up her hand to silence the guard. “I’m just…getting used to this. The air is…different.” Well at least it’s a response. It doesn’t have to make sense.

“ ** _WINTER!!!_** ”

Blue eyes snap open immediately and a frown makes itself known on her face as she turns towards the intrusive voice. She manages to keep the look of surprise off her face as she takes in her sister running towards her quickly followed by a girl with a cape.

“Winter! I’m so glad you’re here.” Weiss exclaims, adoration beaming in her eyes.

“Beacon…the air is…different.” There she goes with that damn mantra about the air. Her observation on the air draws a comment about it being fall from the red clad girl which in turn earns the girl a punch from her sister.

While Weiss begins rambling, Winter takes this time to analyze the girl. The red hair, the silver eyes, the cloak. It’s all too familiar to her, and she can’t help but feel a small smile tug at the corner of her lips.

It is only when she asks her sister how she’s been that Weiss starts her monologue once more. Winter can’t help but roll her eyes as she silently curses the day Weiss graduated from gurgles and whines to useless, complex sentences. Resuming her roll of an older sibling, she promptly lifts her hand and smacks Weiss across the head.

“I didn’t anything of your rankings, I asked how you’ve been.” She enunciates. “Have you been taking care of yourself, are you eating properly, are you making new friends…”

“…well there’s Ruby…?” Weiss offers cautiously, gesturing towards her leader while rubbing the sore spot on her head.

For the first time, Winter acknowledges the other girl directly. “Greetings Ruby Rose.” _You look so much like your mother._ “I would like to thank you in taking an interest in my sister.”

She bites back a chuckle at Ruby’s awkward attempt at a curtsy and ‘formal talk’. Turning her attention towards Weiss, she realizes that it has been sometime since they’ve seen one another and she’s got quite a lot to catch up on. After all, she did promise a certain someone she would always look after her sister.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ bae-belladonna :) happy readings


End file.
